


Costumes

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Costumes

Kol laughed as Rebecca spun around in her fairy costume for Halloween. Two-year-old Hope giggled as she clapped her hands and reached for the dress. Elijah was dressed as a classic magician and Hayley was dressed as a rabbit. It was honestly a really cute couple duet. Actually, the best Kol had seen all year. Although, that Dumbledore and Grindelwald one could definitely challenge theirs.

  
Klaus entered the room dressed as the Big Bad Wolf. Making Hope giggle as she chased after his tail. The entire family laughed as Freya was pushed away from the punch bowl so she couldn't spike it. Kol was pretty sure it was too late to stop her from doing that, but he didn't comment.

  
Hope ran around on shaky legs for hours before finally settling down and making her way towards where Kol was sitting beside Klaus. She looked up at Kol with big eyes and held her hands out towards him. Kol smiled at her sweetly before picking her up to place her onto his lap. Immediately she snuggled into his chest and began to play with the bracelets that went along with his elf costume.

  
It did not take long before both Hope and Kol where asleep. Kol’s head gently rolled to rest on Klaus, who for once didn't say anything. He was actually quite happy with the scene and gestured for someone to get a blanket for the two. Smiling softly Klaus wrapped them in the blanket before wrapping his arm around Kol’s waist to prevent him from following forward.

  
Klaus liked the domestic aspect of this. He liked having a family.


End file.
